fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Lone Survivor
Five Nights at Freddy's: The Lone Survivor 'is a 2019 horror game developed by Scott Cawthon/ Scott Games for Steam. It was released on August 14th, and is the 7th game in the series Story The game opens up with a broken down Bidybab wandering Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental in a 16-bit style minigame, albeit run down and abandoned. After gathering parts you need to rebuild yourself, you escape the factility, and, for the first time in years, are able to go out to the outside world. Finding Circus Baby being dragged by some sort of beast, the Bidybab (Now known as "Scrap Bidybab") rushes to follow them, leading you to a broken down factility seemingly owned by Fazbear Entertainment. After entering it, Scrap Bidybab hears the fimiliar voice of Funtime Freddy taunting him. saying that animatronic beasts are coming out to destroy him, leaving the Bidybab no choice but to protect himself. Gameplay The game brings back the basic formula from the first 3 games, cameras are back, as well as power, because you are so badly damaged, the power generator behind you is basically your life support, if it reaches 0%, you only have a few seconds before you deactivate and get killed by a random animatronic. You also have a second moniter showing a map of the ventilation system, 2 doorways animatronics can come through, and being able to hide behind the generator, as well as being able to turn off both moniters and initiate a controlled shock in the window in front of you Animatronics ''Note: Sorry if there are any incosistencies with the designs! I drew these at school :p Voicelines Rocking NIghtmare Voiced by Kai Skrotzki., Ally Johnson, George Osborn, and Joe Gaudet *(Rockstar Freddy behind Static) ''P-P-Please *sskkkiiiirt* insert 5 c-c-c *skiiiiirst* oins ~ ''Plays randomly when it moves around *(Rockstar Freddy behind Static) ''Thaaaaaaaaaaaank you f-f-or *skiiiirt* depositing 5 c-coins ''~ Plays randomly when it moves around *(Rockstar Freddy in a distorted tone) ''P-p-please de-de possite 5 c-c-o-o-oi*skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirt* ~ ''Plays after a Jumpscare by Rocking nIghtmare *(Rockstar Bonnie) *high pitched screeching* ~ Plays randomly when it moves around *(Rockstar Bonnie) ''*Beeping noise* I may have l-lost my guitar, *beep* but I s-stil got iiiiiiiiiit ~ ''Plays after a jumpscare by Rocking Nightmare *(Rockstar Chica behind Static) ''*Skiiiiiirt* W-w-wet floor s-signs can't save you now ~ ''Plays after a jumpscare by Rocking Nightmare *(Rockstar Chica behind static) ''Come out, c-c-come out, wherever you arrrrre! ~ ''PLays whenever the player successfully hides from Rocking Nightmare *(Rockstar Foxy behind Static) ''Yarrrrrrrrrrr ~ ''Plays randomly when it moves around *(Rockstar Foxy behind static) ''Yarrr, yee can't hide f-f- *skiiirt* forever, lad. ~ ''Plays when the player succsefully hides from Rocking NIghtmare *(Rockstar Foxy behind static) ''Yarr, me bird w-would've liked yah *biirzzzzzt* but she ain't here ~ ''PLays after a jumpscare from Rocking Nightmare Freakshow Abomintion Voice by TBA *I know you're there! ~ Pkays when FA is activated *IIII'MMM HEEEEEEEEEERE! ~ PLays when FA enters the place *Gotcha! Heeheehee! ~ Plays after FA's jumpscare *I d-don't have a torso, but I guess your's will do! ~ Plays after FA's jumpscare *laughing* ~ Plays when FA movea through the vents and after FA's jumpscare Cracked Candy Voiced by Brian(IVONA) *''I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i ''~ Plays randomly when Cracked Candy moves *''C-come get your c-c-c-candy here ~ ''Plays when Cracked Candy is activated *''Candy ~''Plays randomly when Cracked Candy moves *''N-now I will tell you a-*loud beeping noises* ~ ''Plays after CC's jumpscare *''I beleive you w-w-will fit inside the coffin j-just fiiiiiii- ''~ Plays after CC's jumpscare Fallen Music Man Voiced by Matthew Curtis *''Hey kid, y-you alright? ~ ''Plays when FMM activates *''Hey kid, h-h-how you doin? ~ ''Plays when FMM shows up at an enterence *''I'm sorry, kid ~ ''Plays after FMM's jumposcare *''I wanna get out of here a-as soon as you, k-kid, but t-this is just h-how it g-g-oes ~ ''Plays after FMM's Jumpscare *''I would get ya outta' h-here with her, b-but I c-can't help myself... ~ ''Plays after FMM's jumpscare Melody Voiced by 'Joe Gaudet, August Sargenti, Madison Brunoehlle, Peter Baker, and Christopher McCullough. *(Nedd Bear) ''D-don't you hate being killed b-by a group of obscure s-s-side c-characters? ''(Plays after a jumpscare from Melody) *(Nedd Bear) T-this will only hurt alot! (Plays randomly when Melody moves) *(Mr. Hippo) ''We hope y-you enjoyed our story ''(Plays after a jumpscare from Melody) *(Mr. Hippo) ''I-i-i-it seems that your book, h-has been c-completed abruptly ''(Plays after a death from Melody) *(Mr. Hippo) ''W-welp, it seems you've been destroyed, terminated, stopped living, opposite of alived. B-but you know what? I-i don't really feel quite, good about it, i-it just... welll, rubs me the wrong way.... It reminds me of my first memory being in this mechanical jumbled mess, I d-didn't really, y'know, ha-have any memories of me being put here, but something was definetelly offf. I couldn't really move my h-head, and even worse, it felt like my jaw was broken! Luckily, i'm a-able to speak to you j-just fine, b-but it was still p-pretty jarring to come to that conclusion. I-i looked around me and to m-my suprise, all of my friends were also dismantled and stuck onto this thing, Happy F-frog, Orville, Pigpatch, you name it, they are a-allll here, I notified my friend Orville to talk to me, but to my suprise, his face was missing! I told Orville, "Orville! W-what happened?" He k-kinda turned his head slightly to look at me and said "I-i haaaav know *brrrrzt* idea," So, I said to Orville, right after my head bonked the ground once more, "Orville, where are we? I'm a bit scared considering we're part of some kind of... mechanical octopus? Huh?" His head turned around to face me, and... he just kinda stared at me, honestly. I had no idea why most of his face was missing and I didn't want to know. Finally, he responded. "We're in Utah, Hippo." I was a bit annoyed with his... odd, to say the least, response, but I decided to just keep quiet while this strange blue guy kept smashing our heads against the ground while we moved. Happy Frog starting whining about being hungry again, then Pigpatch told him to shut up. It was then I noticed that I was really the only one who actually still had my eyeballs intact. That was... a bit unsettling once I got into the meat of it, but then Nedd Bear and Pigpatch started arguing again and... What was I saying?" ''(Plays randomly after a jumpscare from Melody) *(Pigpatch) ''Hey there, sp-sport. (''Plays randomly when Melody moves around) *(Pigpatch) ''Pathetic, Wortless, Waste of air and space, Loser. *distorted banjo music* (Plays after a death from Melody) *(Pigpatch) Hey, uh, I-I Cee guy, want this? *Distorted banjo music* ''(Plays after a death from Melody) *(Happy Frog) ''I-I may be out of shape, but i'm st-still goin' strong! (''Plays randomly whenever Melody moves) *(Happy Frog) I d-don't know if we have r-room for you, but we'll try! (Plays after a death from Melody) *(Happy Frog) ''I guess you will be a good snack for now, tee-hee-hee! (''Plays after a death from Melody) *(Happy Frog) ''I-i-i feel kinda bad for killing you, you were kinda cute! (''Plays after a death from melody) *(Orville) ''Time for Magic! ''(Plays when Melody is activated) *(Orville) ''I-if only m-my good friend Orville were here to see this (Mr. Hippo) Orville, I am still here, ya'know? (''Plays after a death from Melody) **High pitched screeching* (Plays after a death from Melody'' The P.A.L Voiced by Becky Shrimpton, TBA, and TBA *(Girl) Hello! (Plays randomly whenever P.A.L moves) *(Boy) Heh... (Plays whenever P.A.L moves) *(Hippo) *high pitched static noise* he SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRT llo ki SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRT pals SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRT we are he SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRT ''(Plays whenever you die by P.A.L) *(Hippo) ''*Screeching Noise* ''(Plays after a death by P.A.L and randomly when P.A.L moves) Forgotten Helpy Voiced by Stephanie Belinda *''Why did you forget me? ''(Plays randomly when FH moves) *''YOu never forgot me, did you? ''(Plays randomly when FH moves) *''You never forgot me, right? ''(Plays randomly when FH moves) *''Why...... ''(Plays randomly when FH moves) *''Now you'll always be with me.... forever.... ''(Plays after FH jumpscare) *''Goodnight.... ''(Plays after FH jumpscare) *''I knew you forgot me... ''(Plays when the player succsefully hides from FH) *''I-i only wanted to h-help you (Plays when the player successfully hides from FH) Xor Voiced by Stephanie Belinda Quinn *Uh oh... How Unfortunate! (Plays when Xor moves to a location) *''I'm over here... (Plays when Xor moves to a location'') *Peek-a-boo! (Plays when Xor spawns inside the office) *Tee-hee-hee! (Plays when Xor enters the office) *How unfortunate! (Plays after Xor's jumpscare) *Did I do that? (Plays after Xor's Jumpscare) Fearful BB Voiced by TBA *''Heh-heh... ''(Plays when FB is activated) *''See me.... Feel me.... Know me..... ''(Plays after FB's jumpscare) *''Your panicking was my jam! (''Plays after FB's Jumpscare) Molten Afton Voiced by Kellen Goff Fanart Corner This is a gallery of fanart i've found for TLS Scrapped Bidybab (FNAF TLS).jpeg|Scrap Bidybab by Poke-Luigi3|link=https://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Poke-Luigi_3 Rockingnightmare.png|Rocking Nightmare by Enderlegends|link=https://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/User:EnderLegends SR2bpSw.png|Melody by Kamilfirma|link=https://www.reddit.com/user/KamilFirma